Gigginox
Gigginox are Flying Wyverns that live in the caves of Monster Hunter 3's Tundra area. They are related to the Khezu, in that they are a cave dwelling Wyvern. However, they don't sense prey with their nose; Gigginox have a special organ that can detect the body heat of their prey. They can also attach to the ceilings of caves like the Khezu. In this position they can do a unique attack where they will drag the hunter underneath themselves, then drop down and slowly consume the hunter, unless they are freed by their own effort or with the aid of fellow hunters. A Dung Bomb will instantly free a trapped ally. Gigginox are wide and very flat, unlike the Khezu, which is bulky and has large fat reserves. Also, Gigginox does not have highly moisturized skin, and unlike the Khezu, it does not have visible veins. Gigginox is notably much more agile than the Khezu, being able to flip around without difficulty, and being much faster, probably due to their flat body, and their ability to sense body-heat instead of smelling. While the Khezu primarily uses its developed hind legs to leap around or to the ceilings of caves, Gigginox will use all four limbs plus its tail to propel itself, suggesting that the Gigginox's limbs aren't as well developed as the Khezu. Their top skin is grey-white, and their under-skin is dark red. When in rage mode a Gigginox's top color will change to a darker grey. Their head, tail and chest marks are white but have eye-like sections that glow purple when inside dark areas; these markings can be broken. Gigginox have a circular, leech-like maw, which contains many sharp teeth. Gigginox are quadrupedal, like the Tigrex and Nargacuga. They can spit poison or release it as a form of gas from pores under their body. Gigginox can excrete gelatinous globs that spawn young Giggi or explode into a cloud of poisonous spores. They also produce a powerful roar; the only way to counter it is to possess High-Grade Earplugs, block it with a shield, or dive. In-Game Description }} Notes * When low on stamina, Gigginox will be unable to spit poison. To recover, they will retreat to Area 4, 6, or 7 of the Tundra and eat from the bone pile. If it manages to consume a player, it will also recover stamina while damaging the player. * Gigginox will take longer to excrete an egg than a poison bomb. * As Gigginox detects targets by body heat, it does not have eyes and therefore Flash Bombs have no effect. * Gigginox prefers to chase hunters weilding torches, but occasionally strays while enraged. * Oddly enough, despite being a Poison Wyvern, Gigginox can be poisoned. * Gigginox can also attach itself to the ceilings and move, and attack using them too. * Gigginox will occasionally lay a Giggi-spawning blob on the ceiling, where it can only be hit by a Gunner or a bounce bomb. ** In MH3G, Gigginox can also lay a Giggi-spawning blob on it's own back, making it harder to destroy. * Gigginox's skin darkens as it enters Rage Mode. It returns to normal when it calms down. * When escaping from a Pitfall Trap, it will briefly hover, but will do this at no other time unless flying to different areas outside of the cave. * Despite its weak wings and heavy weight, Gigginox is capable of flying between areas. * Gigginox are one of the few monsters whose tail cannot be cut; it can, however, be damaged. * Its tail and head look almost identical, making it tough at times to tell which is which. Just try to pay attention to the limbs- whichever way the wings and feet are set up to move is the side that the head is on. * Gigginox returns in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, along with a golden-colored Subspecies. ** Now, when in rage mode, Gigginox's head becomes tougher, while its tail becomes vulnerable. Reciprocally, its head is vulnerable when in normal mode, while most of attacks will bounce on the tail. ** It is now able to do a double chomp with its tail, just like with its head. ** It can also make a jump during which it doesn't turn itself. ** In upper rank quests, Gigginox's poison is far more violent than in low rank quests. Each poison blob it spits will create a toxic fog for some seconds and the poison itself is darker than in low rank quests, meaning it will decrease the player's health much faster. Breakable Parts Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Gigginox info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Gigginox P3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal Mode||True Template:Gigginox P3rd Analysis (Rage)|Enraged =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Pseudowyverns Category:MHF3 Database Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd